Many software applications provide “wizards” to guide and assist users to perform specific tasks through the applications. Several wizards may also exist for each application. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional workstation or computer which has wizards. Several wizards 102 exist on the computer 104. The user 106 must know which of the wizards 102 to execute to perform a particular function. However, frequently several tasks, each with its own wizard, must be executed in order to perform the function. In this situation, the user 106 must know which wizards 102 to execute, how the wizards 102 relate to each other, and in which order the wizards 102 are to be executed in order to perform the function properly.
For example, assume that the user 106 wishes to replicate data in a database system. In order to do so, the user 106 needs to perform four tasks: setup, define the source, define the subscription, and capture or apply. Assume also that there is a wizard 102 for each of these tasks. In order to perform the replication, the user 106 must execute the setup wizard, the define source wizard, the define subscription wizard, and the capture/apply wizard, in this order. However, the user 106 may be a novice or unfamiliar with the database system, or may be dealing with a complex database system. Thus, the user 106 may not understand the system enough to know which wizards 102 to execute and when. The user 106 may not even know what wizards 102 exist to help him/her perform the replication function. In addition, conventional wizards typically comprises generic visual objects or images. These generic images relate generally to the task(s) they represent, but they do not assist the user in understanding the relationships between the tasks for a complex database system. The user 106 must then expend time and energy to learn or discover how to use the wizards. This leads to a high risk of mistakes and a loss of productivity which increases costs to the database owner.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method for providing an improved interface between a user and wizards in a computer system. The present invention addresses such a need.